Savant
Savants are Sorcerers who practice a magical tradition native to the harsh lands of Aruba. A kind of fearful respect surrounds them as their magic takes on a nature inclined towards evil. Powers associated with fortune, binding, and enchantment. The most feared of their powers is the manipulation of the spirit, the meta magic force at the center of every living thing. Like all Sorcerers Savants must align themselves in order to use their powers, and can only be aligned to five at one time. Abilities The Savant usually discovers their magical talent at a young age. In Aruba young Sorcerers are usually taken to a Savant for rearing, or taken by the courts to assist the resident Mage Supreme in service to the kingdom. Many Savants are those who have carried on in their parent's tradition. The Savant is one of the oldest, and raw schools of magic scholars relate to the Witchcraft of lands long since destroyed by the frost that once tried to claim the world. It involves only one element, Meta Magic which is the birth right of all Sorcerers. Through it they manipulate the energy surrounding all things, and even draw that energy out of sources around them. They can absorb, and bend meta in ways any goodly mage would be disgusted by. # Soul Siphon - The Savant takes a bit of their living target (plant, beast, or person), weakening the target. They can direct this energy into something, or disperse it, but may not absorb it. Such is usually lethal to small targets such as ferns, and rodents. # Endow with Power - Savant enchants a weapon with meta energy causing each blow to shock it's victim. # Bless - Savant enforces the natural flow of meta around a person making as if they are constantly wearing a Charm of Fortune for the next three weeks. # Curse - Savant disrupts the natural flow of meta around a person making it as if they where constantly wearing a Hex of Misfortune for the next three weeks. # Ward - Savant focuses in such a way as to create a 2 meter cycle of protection around them which repels Void Beasts. # Create Charm of Fortune - Savant creates a bracelet, or amulet designed to effect one's spirit in a positive way that bends probability around the wearer, making it more likely for attacks against them to miss, and for good things to come upon them. # Create Hex of Misfortune - Savant creates a bracelet, or amulet designed to effect one's spirit in a negative way that bends probability around the wearer, they are less likely to evade attack, and bad luck is bond to follow them. # Create Totem of Warding - Savant creates a statue, effigy, or other structure intended to create a repelling effect designed to keep Void Beasts away. These Totems give off a light green glow when planted into the ground, which is the only time they are active. # Create Totem of Draining - Savant creates a statue, effigy, or other structure intended to drain energy from all living entities around it slowly. This energy is not stored but may linger around the device before dispersing into the surrounding area. # Create Phylactery - Typically a pot, jar, vial, or box containing raw meta (spirit) drawn from blood of a person or beast. This item can serve one of two purposes; a small version can be used to hone in on the electrical signature (spirit) of the individual whose meta it contains. Larger versions can be used to revive the dead in the form of an undead being. Each time this process is used the Meta signature (spirit) grows weaker until a shell, and finally a mindless animation are all that results. # Animate the Dead - Using Meta Energy the Savant endows life into a corpse which will follow it's every command. This meta can come from a beast, or from a Phylactery. The latter endowing a near copy of the individual whose Meta it contains, may that individual be beast, or person. With the former the more obedient, or vengeful. # Consume Life Force - A greater form of soul siphon this power involves the taking of all meta (the spirit) out of another mortal, and distributing it though out one's body, adding it to one's own. In essence, consuming it, and leaving the individual lifeless. This not only heals all of the Savant's wounds, but allows one to become younger, and energized. If used with youth in mind, teenager are preferred targets as their Meta is the most invigorating. Category:Chronicles of Equalia Category:Chronicles of Equalia Classes